Three Wishes: A Genie AU
by somuchanemoia
Summary: When Yuuri takes a job as a lamp bearer for a Djinn wedding, he never knew that he would end up with a very flirtatious genie coming home with him. What ensues may be the ride of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Lovelies! I've finally decided to share some stuff I've been working on over on my Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy it. This is a newer style of writing for me and the whole thing will be written in ficlet styled chapters (even though they still flow together and make a coherent storyline).**

 **\- Sammy 3**

* * *

Yuuri wasn't sure this was worth hundred bucks.

Of course, he needed the money to put towards rent and all, but was being a lamp bearer for a wedding full of genies such a good idea? He'd known about the Jinn before, having grown up in a rather Jinn populated town, and he'd come across a few genies before back home but being in a whole room filled with them for hours on end just didn't seem like a good idea.

But he needed the money for rent. He was already working as a busboy in between school and an extra few hundred didn't sound too bad, especially if all he had to do was be in charge of one genie lamp. As long as he didn't touch it with his bare hands or brush against it, then he'd be okay to handle a small genie lamp.

As soon as he slid down from his bike and looked at the venue, he knew he had bitten off more than he could chew. Yuuri was expecting the wedding hall to look like an Arabian paradise filled with beautiful silken pillows, low lighting, and intricately designed drapes. Such hadn't been the case however and it seemed very odd even from the moment he went through the front door. He'd been met with what had looked more like a typical human wedding with tables circled by chairs for guests. The room was dressed in white and black decor like it was a real classic Hollywood party with A-list guests; fine wine sitting at each table and people rushing around to prepare for the event. He blinked and fiddled with one of the silken gloves he had worn to protect himself from accidentally getting attached to the genie he would be watching over tonight.

"You! Are you here to be a lamp bearer?" He snapped his head around to look at a woman who was waltzing towards him, her heels clicking along the wood floor sharply as she looked down at her clipboard. She looked like someone who could easily break his face and do it with the grace of a ballerina if she so desired.

"Uhm…yes?" Yuuri fidgeted nervously as she finally looked up at him over her spectacles.

"Right. And you are?" She said as she began to flip through pages on her clipboard looking for something.

"Yuuri Katsuki."

"Katsuki…Katsuki…Kats–Ah, here we are. Yes, you'll be with Viktor." She said as she motioned for him to follow her as she began to click-clack once more across the hall.

He hurried after her, "Okay. Uhm, what should I do–"

"He's a handful so you'll have to be watchful of him, but he is rather nice. His lamp is around here somewhere. I know he requested to be put in the same room as Christophe…" She mumbled to her self as she turned down a hallway and began peeking through rooms along the way.

He too followed her example and was surprised to find rooms filled with lamps. Lamps of varying size and design and even era sitting in rooms on pillows or on rolling carts and beds like they were precious antiques. Table lamps, flashlights, chandeliers and even a street lamp had all been passed by until finally the woman sighed and hummed, "Here we are. Viktor! Your bearer is here for you."

He followed the woman into the room when suddenly a soft airy voice floated out into the void, "Perfect. I was just telling Chris that my lamp needed to be shifted, it was starting to tilt."

Yuuri had never seen a genie come out of their lamp before but the sight had been rather beautiful, at least the way Viktor had done it. Small colored wisps of smoke began lifting from each crystal on the ornate chandelier; bursts of soft pink, cream, silver, and gold flowed from the crystals suddenly forming into the shape of a floating being over the Chandelier as he floated on air. He was blurry at first but in a small pop, Viktor had fully materialized in mid-air.

Like all genies, Viktor was breathtakingly beautiful with sharp features and smooth looking skin. His slender body hanging in hair partially solid, partially still made of smoke as he floated above the beautiful crystals, somehow still apart from them. Shinning blue eyes trained on him as a sweet smirk came onto his mouth in greeting.

"Such a showoff like always, Vitya." The woman clicked her tongue at him.

"You're just jealous Lilia."

"I'm not jealous of you being trapped in a lamp."

Viktor sighed and shook his head, "My lamp is beautiful, thank you."

"Sure, sure," She mumbled before nodding at Yuuri, "This is Yuuri Katsuki."

Viktor turned to him and smiled softly as he looked down at him with those gorgeous blue eyes, "Hello, Yuuri…"

And Yuuri knew that this was going to be a lot trickier than he thought it would be starting with how he was going to manage to carry a whole chandelier on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor had immediately taken to Yuuri, which had been a blessing and a curse on Yuuri's part. While it meant that he had been thankful that Viktor wasn't going to use magic on him for any malicious reason, it also meant that he had become very flirtatious with Yuuri which was almost worse. Genie's were known seducers and were incredibly beautiful. From Viktor's short soft silver locks to his sky blue eyes to his smooth soft voice, he was slowly making Yuuri sink into the comfort of his presence.

"So, why'd you decide to be a lamp bearer?" Viktor asked as Yuuri was wheeling him down the hall, "Surely, a guy like you had plans tonight…"

Yuuri blushed and nearly turned the corner too soon, almost crashing into a wall. Vitor gave a squawk of "PLEASE DON'T BREAK THE LAMP" and Yuuri nodded weakly still not meeting Viktor's eyes

"Sorry! And to answer your question, uhm….well, no…I didn't…I don't have plans."

"That's too bad." Viktor hummed and Yuuri could feel the piercing blue eyes on him. Yuuri couldn't meet the genie's eyes; he'd lose control if he looked up at him right now and he still had to make it through the entire ceremony and the reception.

"So, a friend of the bride or the groom?" Yuuri asked softly as he pulled Viktor out into the reception hall following the signs towards the outdoor ceremony.

"Groom. Georgi and I have been friends since '89."

"1989? You've known each other for awhile then…"

"No. I mean since the year 89. He was part of the same tribe as me."

"Oh…" Yuuri didn't know exactly what to say to that, "…uhm…I wasn't alive back then…"

Viktor chuckled and floated down to be closer to Yuuri, "Good. It wasn't very fun. Not near as much fun as it is in this day and age. I have to admit though that it was nice to be able to be free back then."

"Oh…you're not free now?"

"No. Hence the lamp. 900s came around and people started trapping us in lamps and bottles. That's how the three wishes deal came about. Before though we use to be able to roam free." Viktor gave a wistful sigh and flung an arm across Yuuri's shoulders almost as a comforting gesture.

"I thought a genie couldn't survive without a lamp?"

"If you're trapped then no. You have to be released from the lamp otherwise it's a pain to be out. But those who aren't trapped in a lamp, well, they get to roam free like Lilia."

"She was a…?"

"Uhh huh. She's apart of my tribe along with Georgi, although we like to joke that she was supposed to be a Vetala." Yuuri felt himself shiver at the word Vetala and remembered a few of his past experiences with them.

"T-Those are the ones that haunt graveyards, right?" Yuuri peeked over at Viktor who turned to look at him with a smile.

He gave a soft chuckle, "Oh no. Those are Ghouls! Nasty Jinns if you ask me personally." Viktor wrinkled his nose at the thought and floated closer to his lamp as Yuuri parked them next to another wheelbarrow that held one of the street lamps he had seen earlier in it, "They're the demons. No. Ghouls are a right pain, honestly. Vetala are what people these days call vampires. Not usually nice jinn but they can be tolerable."

Yuuri gulped softly, "They don't sound all that tolerable."

"Well, for humans, I suppose they aren't, huh?" Viktor seemed to settle himself on the top of the chandelier-like he was sitting instead of floating.

"Any Vetala here tonight that you know of?"

Viktor paused for a moment before looking down at Yuuri again, "Just stay close to my lamp."


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Yuuri had come across as Jinn he had been at the ripe age of six years old. It was dusk and he had been helping his mama carry home some groceries from the market; one arm holding a package of pork and the other holding tightly to a fistful of his Mama's coat. With each step, the sky was growing darker, but every once in a while, Hiroko would look down at him and smile at him with a smile that could light the whole night sky.

"Thank you for coming to help me, Yuuri." She told him as she reached a hand down to brush through his unruly dark locks.

Yuuri practically purred, "I love coming with you, mama."

"I love you coming with me too, my precious little one." Hiroko hummed, "You're a very good helper. Would you like to come with Mari and me next time too?"

"Of course Mama! But who will help Papa?"

Hiroko chuckled, "I don't know. Your Papa is a hard worker though for sure."

"I'll stay with Papa next time so Mari can go." Yuuri shifted closer to his Mama as they rounded the corner and began to pass the entrance to the local cemetery. His Mama had always assured him that nothing would hurt him inside there, but it never stopped the uneasy feelings Yuuri had felt when passing through the land of the dead.

"Mama…" Yuuri whimpered as they got closer, ready to pass the pathway inside of it.

"Shhh, my Yuuri." Hiroko pulled him closer and cooed to him, "It's alright…Mamas got–"

Hiroko came to a sudden halt as a low rumble came from in front of them. Yuuri gave another whimper and clung to the back of his Mama's legs. Rustlings of leaves were surrounded them.

"Come on, Yuuri, sweetheart. Let's hurry home." Hiroko mumbled as she took a firm grip on one of her son's hands and began to move forward.

That's when it had pounced.

Hiroko screamed in surprise, dropping the groceries. Yuuri screamed in fear as something pulled his legs from under him. He fell to the concrete and was suddenly surrounded by the smell of rotting.

"A precious child…" It was like a hiss through the breeze that reached Yuuri's ears just before shooting pain ripped up Yuuri's body. It was like a fire was consuming him, traveling through his blood and slowly eating him away from the insides. It felt as if he was rotting.

"YUURI!" The smell of rot was gone and was quickly replaced with the smell of his mother's sweet jasmine body wash. Screaming sobs wracked his body as he was jostled in his mama's arms, "Take it. Here, take that, please leave us alone!"

Yuuri clung to his mother tightly, the burning inside of him slowly beginning to fade as she held him in her arms, running as quickly as she could. All he could remember seeing through his tears as he peeked over her shoulder was the bags of fresh produce spilled along the pavement, a bag of golden coins laying sprawled amongst the fruits and vegetables and a large dark hunched form grinning at them wickedly with blood covered fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

When he had woken he was nestled in a plethora of blankets and pillows; a feeling of warmth and safety resting over him like a soft blanket. Sweet music was drifting through his ears, gentle and sweet as it sang to him.

"Surge amica mea suavis princeps, quia venit dies in te excitare, salutemque virtute vobis. tenebrae non cessat. ducturus lucem" He blinked slowly as his eyes drifted open, the sweet melody helping lift his heavy lids to gaze upon the face of a beautiful woman. Her long curls framing her beautiful caramel eyes as she sang to him. Her face was slender and beautiful like a porcelain doll and she gave off the air of security like his Mama did.

"Good evening, my sweet prince." She mumbled to him as he looked up at her, "How are you feeling sweetheart? Is your leg still bothering you?"

He shook his head, "Mama…"

"I'm right here, Yuuri. Mama is right here." He was pulled into two warm loving arms and he instantly was reunited with the smell of his mother's sweet jasmine body wash, "Are you all right dear?"

He nodded, "I feel okay Mama. Just a little sleepy." And it was true. His eyes still felt a little heavy as he blinked sleepily at the other woman still.

"Thank you!" Hiroko suddenly gasped as she looked at the other woman, "Thank you for helping my Yuuri."

"It was my pleasure." The woman's voice was still dreamy sounding, almost like she was a figment of Yuuri's imagination, "With a little rest, the little prince should be just fine."

Yuuri felt his mother's warm wet tears fall into his hair and he hugged her tighter, "What was that thing?"

"That was a ghoul." The woman said as she came closer to gaze down at Yuuri was her warm caramel eyes, "A demonic jinn. Nasty creatures to deal with and you don't want to run into them. It's amazing he survived."

* * *

In the days following, Yuuri had never managed to find out who the woman was other than that she had healed him. His Mama had refused to leave his side and nobody had gone out after dark after such a close brush with a demon of the night. Yuuri had made a full recovery and the only signs left that he had been jumped by a ghoul was his Mama's hovering and the thin white bite mark scar that had imprinted itself on his skin.

The scar hadn't left his leg and as he sat next to Viktor, it almost felt painfully obvious to him; a reminder of the dangers of the jinn.

"You're tense," Viktor hummed as he floated down to drape himself across Yuuri, "What's wrong? Is this your first genie wedding?"

Yuuri blushed and diverted his eyes, "Well, yes. I haven't been close to any genies before to warrant my attendance at a wedding."

Viktor chuckled softly and smiled at him, "Then you've never been close to a genie. Genies' invite everyone to the celebration of a wedding. It's a time when we can all get together and party."

"So, genies are partiers…"

"At weddings we are." Viktor's rested a hand atop Yuuri's head, "We have traditions to uphold, you know."

"Traditions?" Yuuri asked as he finally looked at Viktor again.

Viktor nodded, "The Jinn come from all over the world so a little bit of everything is incorporated into the wedding festivities."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, blackening the bride, beating the groom's feet, the Horah."

"That just…sounds painful…" Yuuri couldn't help but feel glad he wasn't the one getting married today.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri was surprised by how similar a genie wedding ceremony was to a human wedding ceremony. Viktor floated next to him happily watching as the groom's traditional genie lamp was carried in on a black satin pillow. He floated like Viktor did out of his lamp, smiling and looking at the audience until his Bride was to join him at the altar. Yuuri watched in silence was Viktor gave him the thumbs up and smiled at him before leaning over to Yuuri.

"That's Georgi. Doesn't he look great?"

"I-" Yuuri paused for a minute before nodding, "He does."

"Before he met her, Gosha was a complete mess. He got his heart broken really badly and was just distraught. Two thousand years worth of heartache. It was awful for everyone. And then he met Tatiana and he's never been happier. It's so good to see him smiling again."

Yuuri smiled softly, "I'm sure it is. She must've really hurt him if he mourned over it for two thousand years."

"…Mhm…" Viktor nodded, "But when you're a lamped genie, you have nothing but time usually."

Yuuri was about to reply but just then all the music changed and Viktor cooed as he floated higher, like he was standing. Yuuri followed suit like everyone else and stood as anther lamp bearer came down the aisle, this time carrying a disco ball on a large poofy white pillow. The Bride was Floating above her own lamp happily as she looked at Georgi, holding her bouquet of white roses in her hand tightly in anticipation.

Everyone sat once more as Tatiana reached Georgi's side and they both entangled themselves around each other from where they floated above their lamps. Viktor cooed next to him as he mumbled about how beautiful of a couple they were and Yuuri couldn't help but agree. They looked at each other like the other hung the moon.

The ceremony itself was very traditional to that of a human wedding. The presiding justice of the peace spoke about true love and vows were said. Rings were exchanged along with the customary "I do"s being exchanged. The only part that Yuuri had never seen happen before was after they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

"What's happening?" Yuuri leaned over to Viktor to ask as the couple suddenly dissolved into a mix of dark purple and pale blue smoke. The beads of smoke twisted around each other and floated into the air until they had become one with each other.

"The joining of the lamp ceremony." Viktor hummed with teary looking eyes at the smoke, "This is when the newlyweds join lamps to live out their married ."

The strands of blue and purple smoke lightened into a breathtaking coil of lilac smoke and dove back into the disco ball before the light came to life and shone beautiful purple dots around the room and over the crowd. The audience cheered and clapped as the lamp glowed brighter and both the Bride and the grooms floated from their lamp in a poof of lilac smoke.

The party that followed was interesting, to say the least. Now that the Bride and Groom had exchanged vows and had been bonded in marriage, the crowd was determined to celebrate. Viktor was no exception to this rule and as such demanded that Yuuri help wheel him out to the reception area. Even with the wedding ceremony ending just minutes beforehand, the dance floor was in full swing; lamp bearers and genies crowded onto the dance floor gliding around to the music that was playing. Other genies and lamp bearers were sitting at tables where drinks were being served along with the opening appetizers of food. Other genies were having their lamp bearers haul them around so they could socialize with friends and family alike.

The whole scene was nothing like Yuuri had ever seen yet almost everything that was happening he'd seen before. Everything as so human-like, but yet it wasn't. Most human weddings didn't start in full swing like this, but after a few drinks and after traditions had been carried out it would get this way.

"Genies love to party, Yuuri." Viktor reminded him as if he could read his mind. Yuuri just gave a small nod and continued to push the wheelbarrow holding Viktor's chandelier further into the room.

"Yeah. I can see that." Yuuri said as he nearly missed brushing against a genie lamp that was being carried by, "Should we go sit down?" He was hoping he wouldn't have to face the dance floor just yet. He knew that simply brushing too hard against a genie lamp could get him in trouble and he could end up bringing a lamp home with him.

"I see my friend Chris over there so let's go say hello." Viktor hummed in agreement and floated down so it felt like he was more or less standing next to Yuuri than being carried there. Yuuri maneuvered the wheelbarrow as best as he could around the wedding guests, nearly colliding with multiple other lamp bearers and walls. Viktor kept squawking every time they ran into a wall hoping that Yuuri didn't hurt any of the precious crystals that hung from the light fixture.

After lots of close calls, they made it to the other side of the room where a smaller Thai boy was holding the handles to another large wheelbarrow and that held a grand chandelier in it as well. A very fancily dressed genie hovered around the younger man twirling him up in smoke and purple sparkles as he leaned against him, murmuring things into his ear. The Thai man would blush and chuckle under the genie's words, encouraging the genie to continue his seduction.

"CHRISTOPHE!" Viktor cried in happiness from where he was floating next to Yuuri, "It's been a long time."

"Viktor!" The Genie hummed as he snuggled closer to his lamp bearer, "Mon Mon Chéri, you haven't changed a bit in the past four hundred years."

"Of course not. I see you've found someone." Viktor hummed as he himself wrapped around Yuuri in soft pink and maroon smoke.

"My lamp bearer. This is–"

"Phichit!" Yuuri said suddenly finally recognizing the boy. It had been years since he had last seen his Thai friend, but now up close Yuuri could see that the man hadn't changed at all.

"Ah, yes. You two know each other then?" Chris asked in his heavy French-accented English.

"Yuuri-kun! It's so good to see you!" Phichit called from where he was wrapped up in Chris' smokey form.

"It's been years. How're you?"

"I'm well, Phichit-kun. I've missed you! Where are you studying? I haven't seen you around campus recently."

"I went abroad for a while. I went back home to Thailand for a bit after that and now here I am…" Phichit chuckled as Chris laid a hand on Phichit's soft dark hair.

"Oh, Vitya, our humans are getting along!" Chris cried happily.

"Oh, we're not–" Yuuri mumbled to the genie as he pointed awkwardly between Viktor and him, "I'm just helping wheel him around tonight."

"That's what they always say."

"Chris…" Viktor held a voice of warning as he curled closer around Yuuri like he was protecting him from the surroundings of the wedding, "Just ignore him, Yuuri. Chris has always had a much dirtier mind than most others."

Viktor's voice was as smooth as butter in Yuuri's ears and he suddenly found himself relaxing at the supple tone of Viktor's voice as he hovered in Viktor's smoke. He wasn't consciously aware of what the man was saying anymore as Viktor began speaking to Chris and Phichit, both of them talking animatedly as to Yuuri's charge for the evening. Viktor's smoke was making him sleepy and warm in a way that he hadn't experienced in what felt like years. The last time he had felt so relaxed was when he had been just six years old.

The memory suddenly flashed in his mind and pain shot down his leg as he stood there. He grunted softly in pain as the smoke began to drift away and he was becoming more aware.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Viktor's voice hummed in concern.

"Uh…" Fire like pain flared in his leg again and he grunted again.

"Let me get you a chair," Chris mumbled as he unraveled himself from Phichit slightly.

"Champagne?" A waiter interrupted them as he came closer to the group with a plater of filled glasses in his hands.

"N-No. I'm fine. J-Just thirsty." He told them softly as he reached for a flute of alcohol. Viktor handed him one softly as he himself grabbed one. Chris handed one to Phichit and grabbed one for himself before raising it slightly in toast.

"To Georgi and Tatiana." Yuuri mumbled around the pain.

"To Phichit and Chris." Viktor added.

"And to Viktor and Yuuri." Chris finished before clinking his glass with everyone else and taking a sip.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri groaned and rolled over in the soft sheets that he was nestled between. He was so warm, so comfortable that he didn't want to move. It was as if he was floating in a warm cloud of fluff and softness.

Something wasn't right.

His eyes flew open and he sat up clutching the sheets underneath him. A surprised squawk came from in front of him as a flurry of pink smoke drifts away from him in surprise.

"Wha- Where–?" He gasped as the smell of sweet honey filled his nose and his eyes adjusted to the soft lighting of his…bedroom.

"You're awake…" He turned to look at the genie who was hovering a few feet away, his silver hair disheveled, but his eyes still bright blue.

"Viktor?"

"Yes?"

"How–?" Yuuri gestured to the room around them. This was definitely his bedroom between the messy stack of books in the corner that were balanced very carefully on his desk and the old wall heater that wheezed a little too much under the window. His pile of dirty clothes that needed to be taken to the laundromat where still sitting in the corner in a pile and his glasses were perched on his nightstand. This was without a doubt his apartment, and more specifically his bedroom, but how had Viktor gotten here with him?

"How're you feeling?"

He blinked at the genie who was coming closer once more to hover next to him, "I'm fine. Why are you–"

"Here?" Viktor's voice asked as his smoke began to curl around Yuuri once more, hugging him like a barely there hug, "Well, I had to come home with my master."

"Master?" At Viktor's nod, Yuuri continued, "I'm not your–"

"Yes, you are." Viktor hummed as he blinked over at Yuuri.

"No, I'm not. I'd remember if I rubbed your lamp and I certainly don't remember doing that."

o.O.o

Yuuri was feeling warm and happy. The pain he had been feeling not long ago was long gone by now and he was left in almost a dream-like state of bliss. Everything was great.

He blinked up at the genie who was curled around him and inhaled the genie's salmon-colored smoke, "Viktor…"

"Yes?"

Yuuri began to giggle as the genie gave him a sweet smile, "You're so pretty…"

"Thank you. You're pretty too."

"But, you're like really pretty. So pretty. So pink." Yuuri grabbed another flute of champagne from a passing by waiter and took another sip.

"Yuuri," Viktor hummed as he leaned down to look at the human, "I think you've had–"

"Don't worry about it, Viktor. I'm fine." Yuuri purred as he smiled wryly at the genie, "We should dance…"

"If you'd like to, I don't mind." Viktor hummed in the human's ear, "You just didn't seem to be one who was into that."

"Wanna dance with you." Yuuri giggled as he already began to sway in Viktor's smoke to the slower song that was currently playing.

"Okay. Let's dance then. Are you able to wheel me over to the dance floor or do you just want to stay over here and dance?"

"Hmmm," Yuuri thought about it for a second, before slurring out, "Stay here. Don't want anyone else to steal you from me…"

Viktor hummed and floated down so he could wrap his arms around Yuuri's waist and hold them like they were about to slow dance. Yuuri laid his head on the genie's shoulder as he began to sway in the genie's soft hold, letting the pink smoke cloud around him and make him feel even better than he was. The scent of sweet crisp honeysuckle danced in his sinuses and across his tongue as he began to lose himself in the dance.

"You're falling asleep, Yuuri," Viktor mumbled to him. Even Viktor's voice sounded better when he was wrapped up in the genie's smoke and the buzzing inside of him was pulsing around his body. It was smoother than butter and as soft as satin.

"No, I'm not," Yuuri mumbled against the genie's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at how good the genie smelt. It wasn't the same smell of rotting that the ghoul had had; Viktor smelt of sweet flowers and peaches. He smelled of his childhood home and of love.

It was as if the fates had looked down on Yuuri at that moment and were determined to keep him awake. The slow song ended and the room was once more filled with upbeat music. The music pounded in Yuuri's ears and seemed to rouse him from his fog enough to get him to pull off his suit coat and begin to dance with Viktor. He swayed more and was becoming more and more energetic as the music went on almost like it was giving him energy.

As the third fast song came on, Yuuri had lost his coat and his tie and was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The genie himself was still fully dressed but was watching the young human as he danced. Yuuri was gorgeous as he danced, his hips undulating and his body even more enticing as he moved. Viktor could tell that his lamp bearer had been more reserved and shy from the first moment they met, but now it was as if a switch had been hit and Yuuri had lost all of his insecurities and shyness. Yuuri had seemed to take upon the spirit of Eros, the god of sexual love and desire.

Viktor hadn't thought it possible for Yuuri to become even more desirable until Yuuri cheered as the fourth song began playing. With a scream of "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Yuuri had grabbed onto the genie and began to dance with fervor.

o.O.o

Yuuri's face was still burning as he stared at the genie floating in front of him. He couldn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Oh my god." He mumbled as he covered his face with his hands.

"Well, you have three wishes. I think you already knew that though." Viktor smiled at him, "Anything you've been dying for recently?"

"This can't be happening. This has to be a dream."

Viktor cocked his head to the side, "Why would it be a dream?"

"Maybe I'm still hungover…"

"I promise you aren't. I was able to do some healing last night to help with that."

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and covered his eyes. He was the master of a Jinn. He had managed to bring one home with him even after he had tried to be cautious. Viktor was now his genie all because he rubbed Viktor's chandelier.

And he hadn't just rubbed Viktor's lamp, he'd grinded on it.


	7. Chapter 7

This had been one of the awkwardest moments of Yuuri's life. He had woken up to a genie tending over him (one of which he hadn't remembered being bound too) and then had to sit and have an awkward breakfast with said genie.

"Do you want some coffee? Or tea?" Yuuri asked softly without meeting Viktor's eyes from where he floated above his chandelier that had been wheeled into the small living space of his apartment. Thank God, his roommate had gone home for the weekend to visit his family and he wouldn't have to explain this whole situation while he was still trying to wrap his head around it.

"Do you have pomegranate juice?" Viktor asked excitedly as he floated over to Yuuri. He had managed at some point to change out of his hot pink suit and was now floating around in pink smoke and a white t-shirt. He looked just as good in a t-shirt, Yuuri noted, as he did in his suit.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. I don't, but I can run and go…"

"Don't worry about it Yuuri. I'll take some tea." Viktor purred as he curled around Yuuri, pink smoke that smelt of fresh off the vine honeysuckle.

Yuuri wanted to tense up and cringe at the closeness, but Viktor's smoke was distracting him, making him ease into comfortability.

He made them both a cup of tea and pulled a box of cereal from the cupboard for both of them to share before sitting down at the small rickety table he shared with his roommate, and now, Viktor.

Viktor floated on one end of the table while Yuri sat on the other, both of them holding their mugs of tea and not speaking. The box of cereal and bowls sat between them, untouched like any movement would make the elephant in the room even bigger. Now that Viktor had unraveled himself from Yuuri, panic was beginning to set in once more.

He had a genie sitting in his home.

He was now bound to Viktor.

Viktor was his servant.

None of this was right.

Viktor took a sip of his tea and finally cleared his throat, "So, you have three wishes. Obviously, you can't wish for more wishes, but everything else is pretty much on the table for wishing. I'm sure you've heard how it works before."

Yuuri nodded, "I have."

Viktor nodded softly in understanding and they lapsed once more into silence, sipping at their tea what seemed to be too loudly. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"I don't want you to be my servant," Yuuri finally said softly after a while.

"We're bound until I grant your wishes."

"Is there a way that we can de-lamp you? Set you free?"

"Only a few and unfortunately they are hard to have done." Viktor sighed as he leaned down and set the mug on the table now that it was empty, "It's easier if you just let me grant the three wishes. Is there anything you've been dying for recently? A new car? Money?"

Yuuri sighed and didn't meet Viktor's eyes,"While money would be nice and all, I don't want you to be used that way. You're not my servant."

"Yuuri, I don't make the rules…"

"I know. I'm just refusing to follow them." Yuuri huffed and stood from the table, throwing a small smile over his shoulder at Viktor who was looking at him with shock, "I'm just going to have to find a place for your lamp."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a small miracle that Yuuri was able to situate Viktor's lamp in his small apartment. It had taken him almost the whole day and many cups of coffee to be able to tear out the old dusty ceiling light from the small living room and find a way to mount the ornate chandelier in its place while Viktor fluttered around his lamp anxiously hoping Yuuri wouldn't suddenly drop it.

"Please be careful. This chandelier was hung in the Sistine Chapel." Viktor's smoke curled around Yuuri for what seemed like the millionth time in the past four hours, "It's priceless..."

Yuuri felt his eye twitching slightly as he did his best to blow the sweet smelling essence from his face and focus on drilling the final mounts into the intricate light fixture, "I'm not gonna drop it. And if it's so expensive, why'd you pick this in the first place to be your lamp?"

"I wanted to see the scenery, plus when my first lamp was broken, that was the closest lamp I could find."

Yuuri shook his head to clear the dizzying comfort he was feeling as the salmon-colored smoke surrounded him once more, "Kirisuto, I'm putting in a chandelier from the Sistine Chapel." His arm jerked once more as he drilled a screw into the ceiling tightly; he didn't need to know the genie for long to realize that even chipping one of the many crystals on the chandelier would send him into an emotional panic, "Shouldn't this thing be in a museum? Or better yet in the Sistine Chapel itself?"

Viktor buzzed nervously, his eyes never leaving the glittering diamonds and gold that was being balanced in Yuuri's unversed hands, "You just have to make your three wishes and I can be shipped back to the Vatican City if you want."

Yuuri gave an irritated huff, "For the tenth time, I'm not making wishes."

Viktor leaned his arm on Yuuri's shoulder as Yuuri drilled another screw home, "I still don't get why you're insistent upon that."

"You're not my slave. I don't care if you're a jinn or human or a three-headed alien from Uranus, I don't believe in beings being enslaved to someone. It's the 21st century and it's not right. When the time comes and I'm in a bind, I'll ask but I want you to decide whether or not you'll grant my wishes."

"For a human, you sure are strange." Viktor hummed as Yuuri tightened the last screw in place and leaned down to set the drill down to shake out his jello like arm, "Most people hunt us. You realize that I probably have a pretty penny on my head if you handed me over to the jinn hunters."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, "Not to be impolite but jinn hunting is stupid. Handing you over to the hunters isn't just inhumane, but its-

"I'm not human, Yuuri."

"I don't care, Viktor. You deserve to be treated well." Yuuri smiled at the genie and hopped down from his chair, "It's also idiotic to turn you over to slave drivers and if there's anything I'm not, its stupid. The last thing they need is money and power."

Viktor couldn't help but smile at the man who was now walking into the kitchen. Yuuri definitely was something else.

* * *

Otabek Altin was tired. He was exhausted to the point where he was getting cold. The drive from up North from where his parents and sister were visiting the states had been long and he now he was finally back to his temporary home. It was good to see his family, to be surrounded by love and warmth even if it wasn't his home in Khazastan. It was good to experience his mother's warm hugs, his father's strong pats on the back, his sister's sweet smiles.

But it was tiring too. Traveling, while he was used to it, was always rough on him and now he was finally done traveling and was back in a relaxing place with his bed and he could go back to normal.

He slid his key into the squeaky deadbolt of the apartment building, hoping that he wouldn't be waking his roommate. Yuuri was the best out of his roommates he had had in college; friendly, but quiet and kept to himself. He didn't drink the last glass of milk and put the carton back in the fridge. He didn't hog the bathroom in the mornings or leave dirty dishes in the sink. He wasn't like his last roommate who put cups over live cockroaches to keep them out of walls so Otabek could squash them when he got home.

Yuuri was a good roommate.

However, when Yuuri was awoken in the dead of sleep, it was as if a ghoul was awoken in him. He was an absolute terror when he was awoken from the dead of sleep.

He slid into the apartment and shut the door as quietly as he could behind him, toeing off his shoes by the door (something Yuuri had put in place and wouldn't be swayed on removing; not that Beka minded) before stepping into the darkened living room. Maneuvering around in the dark, he managed to get through the kitchen and to the living room or at least he thought he was in the living room until he smacked his head with a loud THUD!

He gripped his forehead and grunted in pain, "What the-"

His fingers paused their scalp massage when suddenly a soft pink glow emanated in the room. Soft glints of baby pink flowed in front of him. Dull blue and sweet purples circled the pink in a vortex-like motion as the room became lighter. Silver and gold joined the flurry of colors and soon the room was illuminated from...was that a...chandlier?

Had he walked into the wrong apartment?

He stared at the lights in wonder as they slowly began to form a shape, smoke flowing off the light as it formed until in front of him stood, well floated, a tall pale figure that was swirling in a vat of salmon-colored smoke. The room began to smell of sweet honeysuckle and the ocean breeze as the figure stretched its arms over its head and whined sleepily.

"What time is it...?" The man yawned in his accented English as he rubbed a half-lidded blue eye sleepily.

Otabek felt his chest tighten as he let out a surprised scream, "YUURI!"


End file.
